Stari Extras
by 4ever Knight
Summary: Need me to fill in something to help make sense in Stari Chronicles? read here, and it will be explained.
1. Volcanic Heritage

Stari Extras

# 1

Volcanic Heritage

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Time before Sith Rebellion: 10 years

Danis's and Volcano's star fighter's exited Light speed above Tundusaan, a world that has gained independence from a king that misused his powers to do whatever he wanted just twenty years ago. The new leader has been in power ever since then, and her name was Queen Lorianne Reyal.

Volcano knew her personally since he was assigned to protect her for more than a year since a cult wanted to kill her, thinking the previous king was some sort of God. They went off to the planet Dantooine to hide where they wouldn't expect to find her.

She came back with a child, and when they thought it was Volcano's, it was proven wrong when they took the blood test. The father is currently unknown. The two star fighters flew towards Tundusaan, and soon entered the atmosphere.

When they flew through the clouds, they spotted Falgor city, a city up in the sky. It's the main capitol, and the only city up in the sky on Tundusaan. The two fighter's entered a hanger bay where four men in uniforms waited. The cockpits opened up, and Volcano and Danis jumped out.

The four men walked forward, each step in unison. When they reached Danis and Volcano, they saluted, one of them saying, "Jedi Master's Stari, I am corporal Gordon Arnjak. I'm in charge of the security force around Falgor. These three are some of my best men, and will guide you to Queen Reyal."

Gordon was middle aged, had blonde hair, a moustache, and stepped to the side as the three men walked up to Danis and Volcano. Volcano took the lead with the three men behind, and as Danis started to walk forwards too, Gordon stepped in front of him.

"Her majesty has a special mission for you, Master Danis. You are to go and see if all our forces are ready for the mission." Danis wondered why he isn't going to do it, but it's probably better that a Jedi gives the men a confidence boost.

Danis nodded, and then walked with Gordon towards the barracks as Volcano headed towards the Queen's rooms.

Ten minutes later

Danis walked through the hallways, his boots silent with each step. He saw a few holoimage's of the Queen here, and was quite surprised. She looked more like a Smuggler than a Queen.

Danis stopped in front of the door leading to the Queen's room, sensing something inside… something like happiness and relief. Danis slowly and quietly opened the door, looking inside. What he saw was the last thing he expected.

Volcano and Lorianne were in each other's arms, kissing. Danis opened the door, saying, "What the hell, Volcano?" Volcano and Lorianne separated from each other, Lorianne making a surprised "EEP!" sound, and Volcano was quite surprised as well. "D-Danis? I thought that you were in the barrack's with the security officers."

Danis stepped inside, saying, "They didn't like me for some reason, I'm guessing they don't like Jedi around here." Lorianne straightened her clothing, gathering herself, and then responded, "Yes, it's because they believe Volcano is still the father of our daughter." Danis narrowed his eyes, responding, "I'm gonna guess they're right. Am I right?"

Lorianne's cheek's turned a slight red, responding, "You couldn't be any farther than the truth, Danis. During our time while here while the cult tried to kill me, we started being amazing friends, but when we got to Dantooine, that's when we started having a serious relationship. When we were there for a whole month, we got a little… well… horny, and had sex. That's when I got pregnant, and when we got back I already gave birth to Saani, our daughter."

Danis looked at Volcano, and then back at Lorianne. "That explains the whole scene I just saw, but what about the blood test? It said that…" "Tell me this then, Danis. Is it not possible that I could hire a Doctor to 'accidently' do the blood test wrong?"

Danis started stroking a beard he was starting to grow, and then sighed. "Okay, but why keep it a secret? I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Lorianne sighed, saying, "Politics. That's the whole thing. If they find out that the father is a Jedi, then the Tundusaan council will be outraged at the thought of the two of us being in a relationship. If it wasn't for that fact, then I would gladly go public with this information, but we both have had to keep it a secret. Those vacations that Volcano rarely takes he comes here in secret to spend time with the both of us."

Before she could continue, a ten-year old girl with long, black hair running towards them. It was Saani Reyal, but is now Saani Stari. "Mommy!" Saani yelled as she ran up, and hugged her mother. Lorianne put her hand on Saani's head, saying, "You can hug daddy now, Saani. Your uncle Danis knows the whole thing."

Saani looked over at Danis, and then said, "So that's the Wermo Jedi?" Danis's right eye twitched, remembering that the work Wermo is huttese for a stupid person. "Why would you call me that? I'm not a stupid person." Danis said as he pointed at himself.

Saani smiled, replying, "That's what Daddy call's you all the time!" Danis looked at Volcano, saying, "Well, that's not surprising." Lorianne started pushing Saani towards Danis, saying, "You go on ahead and play with Uncle Danis for a while, me and your father need to talk for a bit."

Saani and Danis walked out of the room, Saani grabbing Danis's hand. She pulled him out of the room, and then down the hall. Lorianne looked at Volcano, her happy go lucky smile now gone.

"You're still treating him like Bantha poodoo, don't you?" Volcano put his hands in his pocket, replying, "Just following the advice from my dad, that's all." Lorianne grabbed Volcano's ear, and then brought him down so then he'd be face to face with her.

"Ow! That hurts!" Volcano yelled, trying to not anger his secret wife any more. "I thought I told you to try and be nicer to your younger brother, Volcano. Your father isn't around anymore, you don't have to continue doing this to him. He's a Jedi Master now, and can handle himself quite fine."

Volcano got his ear out of his killer wife's grip, and then started to rub it, saying, "That isn't why we're here, Lorianne. The whole reason why we're here is to investigate the failed assassination attempt on your life just two days ago."

Lorianne smiled, saying, "I know that, but I don't need you two here. I can handle myself quite fine." Volcano hugged her, saying, "I am a Jedi, and can't decide my own mission. The Jedi council assigned this mission to me, and so I have no choice. Even if I wasn't assigned, then I would have snuck aboard some other ship leading here, and then protect you from the shadows of who ever the next assassin is."

Lorianne grinned, and then pulled him closer. "Well, I'll have to hold you to that. I now assign you as my own personnel guard. Stay close to me at ALL times," She started pulling Volcano towards another room. "And I may need a little protection in bed over here."

Volcano smiled, and then whispered, "Shall I use protection? I mean, did you bring protection?" Lorianne brought him in closer, saying, "You'll find out." She opened the door, and then they both entered it. As their tongues started to dance with each other's, Lorianne closed the door.

One hour later

Saani and four other security forces with DH-17 Blaster pistols while Danis was just in the room across from her with Colonel Gordon Arnjak looking through a one-way window at a mysterious man with a metal mask, was shirtless, wore brown pants, and all across his body was scars and scratch's.

"Any ID?" Danis asked Gordon. Gordon nodded his head, saying, "No idea. That mask is fused with his head, he cut the skin off his fingers giving us no way for any fingerprints, his blood was somehow tampered with, and now every time we take a blood test with this guy, it comes up as some Ithorian with the name Ori Vih'Torr, and he speaks basic, just like how almost every alien can. With that mask fused to his head, we can't get any idea on what he even looks like."

Danis stroked his starting beard, and then replied, "Then just take the mask off. Get some mechanics and…" "We can't. This man's organs are pretty functional except for the lungs, and the only thing keeping him breathing is that mask's life support system. We take it off, and he's deader than a Kel Dorian without his breath Mask."

Danis sighed, and then looked down at the belongings belonging to the man in front of them. He had a MM9 Rocket system(A wrist rocket), a DXR-6 disruptor rifle, and a DC-17 hand blaster.

"So, this man tried to assassinate Queen Reyal with a sniper, killed several men in his attempt to escape, blew up a civilian bus with his wrist rocket leading up to 30 innocent causalities, and was finally captured when you, personally, sniped him with a tranquilizer dart in your blaster. Seems like he was trained for this for quite a while."

Gordon nodded, and then sat down in a chair behind him. "He wore some old Mandalorian armor excluding the helmet, and not a single sign or symbol was on the armor. We don't know if he was hired for this, or if he did this for his own personal vendetta."

Danis grinned, and then sat down as well. "You know, there's a planet in the outer rim called Fral Dalgof where the inhabitants believe that their lungs are not necessary, so they give them the breath masks and then render their lungs useless on its own. He could be one of them, but they don't have the technology for space travel yet. As far as they know, they're the only species in the galaxy."

Gordon didn't look at Danis, but Danis did feel his hatred towards the assassin. Danis can understand since the assassin killed some of his men, and actually three members of the family of the deceased soldiers, and several members of security forces that were still alive.

"So you think that he's from Fral Dalgof?" Gordon asked, not looking away from the assassin. "I'm saying it's a possibility, but all you need is just a simple environmental suit, a few modifications, and then you'll have the same exact thing as they did."

Gordon scratched the back of his head, a small sigh escaping his lips. "So we're no closer to finding his identity." Danis grinned, saying, "True, but we know one thing in the report you gave me and Volcano. The people on Fral Dalgof is quite peaceful, and aren't very good hunters. This man caused more damage than any normal assassin could do, so we know one thing. If this one assassin is this good, then if he is working with any one else, then they may have the same fighting skills as him, maybe even better, but I rather not think that that's true."

Gordon put his hands on his lap, and then said to Danis, "Hey Danis, do you mind if…" "I go and interrogate him for a while? I'll be over joy." As Danis stood up, the door opened up, and a male security officer that looked to be around Danis's age with a bald head and a scratch across his lips stepped in, a datapad in his hand.

"Sir, I found something weird about his pass port." The man stopped walking when he saw Danis, and then smiled. "Ah, Master Stari, I'm glad you're here as well. I found something very odd about his pass port."

Gordon stood up, saying, "What was so odd, sergeant Kor Donnel?" Kor looked down at the datapad, and then started talking. "It looked like a simple misprint, but it says here that he took a ship from Tatooine to here, but Tatooine is too far away for any of it's vessels to reach us directly without stopping multiple times. Dantooine was very close, the staff at the spaceport thought he came from there. When we called the spaceports on Dantooine, they never had any information on this man. When we called Tatooine, they managed to identify him in a instant. When we tried to find out where he landed so we could find further clues, we found out that the vessel actually didn't land in any public port. Where he landed we're still trying to find out."

Danis looked back at the man, and then smiled. "So, this vessel from Tattooine belonged to the government there, right?" Kor nodded, replying, "No, the vessel was privately owned by a miss Lel Williams, which we found out is a fake name to throw us off."

Danis's smile didn't disappear, but only grew bigger. "Good. This means that I may know who did it." Gordon and Kor was surprised, but before they could say anything, Danis was already out the door, heading towards the room where he will interrogate the man.

The assassin looked up at the one-way window, his eyes looking through the blue visor of his helmet. He sighed, and then looked down at his cuffs. He looked around at the white room he was in, and saw that it was empty except for the table with the two chairs.

The assassin looked up as the door opened up, seeing a man in civilian clothing with a beard that was starting to grow and on his belt was a silver object. He sat down in the other chair across from the assassin, and then crossed his arms. "I know you came here in a vessel owned by whoever hired you, and landed on a secret space port somewhere. Tell me where it is right now."

The assassin stayed quite. Danis leaned forward, saying, "You can tell me what you need to know, and your punishment won't be as severe. If you don't tell me, then the interrogators here will make you want to tell them every single detail down to every single molecule and wish you told me."

He stayed silent. Danis stood up, saying, "Then I'll leave you alone to the interrogators." Danis turned around, and then started walking towards the door. "I am Assassin 8D."

Danis turned around, saying, "What?" "I am assassin 8D, the first Assassin of my corporation that survived the testing required to get my skills." Danis sat down in the chair, saying, "Go on."

The Assassin crossed his arms, replying, "That is all I'm gonna say. The boss has eyes and ears everywhere, so if I say a thing, I'm dead." Danis stood up, saying, "Then I hate to be in your position." Danis left the room, leaving the assassin in the room by himself.

Two days later

Volcano, Lorianne, and Saani entered the dining hall, several bodyguards through the room. Danis was nowhere to be seen like usual. Lorianne has tried everything she could to get Danis and Volcano closer, but Danis doesn't want to get closer, and Volcano act's like he doesn't want anything to do with Danis.

On the table were plates for the family. On Lorianne's plate were Agamar Sliders, five-blossom bread, and Goff-milk. On Volcano's plate were Chewgrubs, Gorba Melt, and Goff-milk. Saani had a Vege-steak, Kaavo, and Goff-milk.

A few minutes into the meal, Volcano and Saani stopped eating, and looked around. Lorianne looked up, saying, "What is it?" Saani shrugged, replying, "It's just a feeling I have. It's almost like a dark sense and…" Volcano threw his hands forward, pushing himself away from the table and the same with his wife and daughter.

The table was consumed with fire, the guards pulling out their blasters. Volcano jumped forward, using the force to bring his daughter and wife to him. As they flew through the air towards Volcano, he brought his Lightsaber's out, ready for battle. When the two of them landed behind Volcano, he activated the two lightsaber's, two blue blades coming out.

As the guards opened fire, Volcano started to block the laser fire. Lorianne brought out her Q2 Hold-out blaster pistol, and then started to fire at the guards. The guards were soon dealt with, the entire room with the smell of the gun's going off.

Volcano smiled, and then looked down at Saani, who was clinging tightly to her father's leg. He leaned down, Saani losing her grip, and then put his hand on her head. She hugged Volcano, saying, "Daddy, I'm so scared."

Volcano put his arms around his daughter, and then picked her up as he stood up. He whispered into her ear, "There, there, it's all…" Volcano stopped talking when the building started shaking.

Volcano and Lorianne ran out of the room, Volcano still holding Saani. They ran to a window, and looked out. They saw the security forces were defending against some men with heavy weaponry. In the front lines, holding off the men, was Danis Stari.

"Your majesty!" Lorianne and Volcano looked over, and saw Colonel Gordon with a IR-5 blaster pistol running up to them. When he reached them, he smiled, saying, "Oh good, you're okay. The cult that tried to kill you all those years ago is back now, and is doing a full out assault. Our men won't last long without your help, Master Stari."

Volcano gave Saani over to Lorianne, and then sighed. "Well, I'll be right back. This sure will end the cult quite easily and very fast." Volcano looked at Gordon, replying, "I need you to call in reinforcements to flank them. They may outgun us, but we outnumber them greatly."

Gordon nodded, and then looked down at the men. 'To think that all those men came here just to die.' As Volcano ran out of the hallway, Gordon thought, 'Of course, they are quite stupid if they think they're going to win.'

Gordon started to lead Lorianne and Saani away towards the hanger bay where they will get in a ship and go to a safe area away from the battle zone.

Danis cut a Rodian with a E-11 blaster rifle in half, watching him fall to the ground. Danis charged through the enemy lines, slicing away all the enemies in half. When Danis was done, there was a gap between the enemy lines.

Danis charged back into enemy lines, cutting more and more of the cultist's in half. Danis looked back as he heard a rumbling sound coming closer. Soon a Juggernaut, a heavy vehicle transport that can carry up to three hundred troopers. There were three of them.

Danis bent down, pulled out a small detonation pack that was in it, and then charged forward. Danis planted the charges on one of the Juggernauts, leaped back, and then activated them. The Juggernaut was consumed with flames, throwing the other two Juggernauts unto their sides, along with a few other soldiers that was near it was either caught in the explosion or is now on fire.

Danis jumped up un top of a guard tower, and then opened up a small drawer. Three Thermal detonator's lay inside. Danis took those three, jumped back down as the men inside the other two Juggernauts started to get out.

Danis activated the three Detonators, and then threw them down at the soldiers. As they detonated, it took out the remaining soldiers that were inside the juggernauts. Danis landed, and then smiled at his own personal work. Danis looked back, seeing just in time Volcano joining in the fight.

Danis didn't mind the help at all. In fact, he really enjoyed it, and then continued with his work.

Sergeant Kor looked at the data that had the information Assassin 8D told his interrogators just a minute ago, and then gasped. 'Oh no.' He put the datapad in his pocket, pulled out a 22T4 Hold out blaster pistol. 'If this information is correct, then the queen is in danger. I have to tell Volcano about this and fast!'

Kor took out his communicator, tried to bring Volcano, or anyone up, but couldn't. The cultists must be jamming them. Kor continued down towards the palace, hoping to get there before it was too late.

Lorianne and Saani ran down the hall, Lorianne holding Saani in her left arm and holding her Q2 Hold-out blaster pistol, and Gordon was behind them, his IR-5 Blaster pistol still out.

Gordon stopped running. Lorianne looked back, saying, "Gordon, don't stop! The hanger is still…" Several shots being fired echoed throughout the hall, and the smoke of burning skin came up. The point of origin was on Lorianne's back.

Lorianne fell to the ground, Saani underneath her. When Saani managed to get out from underneath her dead mother, she just looked in shock and horror at her mother's lifeless body. She looked up at Gordon, his blaster still hot from being fired.

"Why?" Saani started. "Why did you kill her?" Gordon grinned, replying, "Don't worry about not living without her." He pointed his blaster at her, replying, "You'll be joining her soon." He pulled the trigger.

Volcano and Danis looked at the dead pile of bodies of cultists, amazed at all the different species and genders they were. Not only that, but the weapons they had. They must've gotten them off the black market.

Volcano looked behind him, sensing a disturbance. "Volcano!" Kor yelled as he charged at the two Stari's. He stopped running, panting. "Gordon… traitor… working with cultists…" Kor said, panting heavily.

Volcano's eyes widened, and before Danis could ask for any more information, Volcano ran off into the building. Danis ran after him, knowing that if Volcano caught up with Gordon, they won't be able to get any information out of him. After all, they can't interrogate a dead man.

Within a few seconds, they reached Lorianne and Saani. They were lying on the ground, dead. Volcano's grip on his Lightsaber's tightened as his anger rose up. Volcano looked out a window, and then leaped out of it. Danis went to the window, looked down, and saw Volcano falling.

Volcano disappeared as a speeder flew by, being piloted by a Colonel Gordon.

Gordon looked back when there was a thump on the back of his speeder, and gasped when he saw Volcano lying on the back, and then started to stand up. He activated both Lightsaber's, two blue blades sticking out. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KILL THEM!"

Volcano yelled, and then tried to behead Gordon. Gordon ducked, and barely missed the blades of blue light. Gordon jumped out of the speeder, Volcano following seconds later. The speeder fell to the ground fast, just like Gordon and Volcano.

Gordon pressed a button, small flames coming out of his shoes. When he tried to fly out of the way, Volcano grabbed him from behind. The two of them flew around in the sky, the jets on the mans boots coming on and off.

After a few more seconds, they were out entirely. The two fell to the ground, falling in a spiral. When they landed, they were sent flying apart from each other. Volcano and Gordon impacted on the ground with a thud, the two of them getting the air knocked out of them.

Gordon stood up, groaning. His escape wasn't suppose to be like this at all. He was suppose to get in his hidden speeder, escape to a secret rendezvous, and get to a spaceport where he would escape to Tatooine.

Gordon looked behind him, and saw Volcano grabbing one of his Lightsaber's. Gordon looked down at his feet, and saw the other Lightsaber. He picked it up, and activated at the same time Volcano did, holding the Lightsaber in front of him.

"Please, Gordon. Do you honestly think that you can outmatch me in a Lightsaber battle?" Gordon grinned, replying, "I was trained in the Echani arts in hand-to-hand combat, and I also was once part of the Republic army, giving me the military training. With that training came on how for me to use a sword, which is kinda the same as a Lightsaber."

Volcano charged forward, his black robes flying in the air. Volcano brought his Lightsaber around, but was blocked by Gordon bringing his Lightsaber in the way. Volcano started to unleash attacks, but soon found himself on the defensive.

Gordon was better than Volcano thought, but he wasn't better than Volcano. Volcano ducked, dodging a slash from Gordon's Lightsaber. Gordon yelled in pain as he felt intense pain course through his body as he felt his arms get chopped off.

Volcano put his hand on Gordon's chest, sending him flying. When Gordon landed, he looked at Volcano, who was already un top of him, his Lightsaber raised. Gordon screamed as he saw the Lightsaber fall, seeing his life flash before his eyes. He thanked whatever creator of the universe when he saw a Orange blade come out, stopping Volcano's blade. Volcano and Gordon both knew that this Lightsaber belonged to Danis Stari.

"What are you doing Danis? He's the one that killed my family!" "I know he did, but killing him is not going to bring them back! We need to bring him in, and have him answer to the courts for what he did! This is not right!"

"Who cares if its not right! He will pay for what he's done, and I'll be his executioner!" Danis pushed Volcano's blade back, put his hand forward, and sent Volcano flying. "This is not the Jedi way! He is a unarmed man, and I mean that quite literally too." Volcano landed on his feet perfectly, and then got ready to charge again.

"Why? Why should I let him live? Why am I not allowed to kill this one man after killing so many just earlier?" Danis readied himself for the charge in case his next words failed him. "Because you're not like them. You don't kill for vengeance or in anger."

After a few seconds, Volcano deactivated his Lightsaber's, his arms falling to his side. "Alright, fine, but if he is not given the death sentence, then I'll make sure he does."

Danis also deactivated his Lightsaber, and then looked down at Gordon. "You sicken me, Gordon. Your queen and a ten-year-old girl trusted you with their lives, and then you took their lives. I despise you truly."

Danis, in truth also hated Gordon for killing his niece, and now the man that killed the both of them will pay for it. That is good enough for Danis.

Three hours later

Volcano took a deep breath, and then let it out. He was trying to block out the sounds of the room he was in, the sound of the air conditioner, the radio, and now the door opening. "Danis, What do you want?"

Danis crossed his arms, and then replied, "The assassin almost sings like a Talgorak during mating season. The cult has a base on Tatooine where the assassin came from, and is expecting the assassin to escape. Unfortunately, he's not coming back. You know, even though the council wants Jedi master Ishal Orden to go, I'm thinking that you could sneak aboard, and give not only Ishal a surprise, but the cult as well."

Volcano opened his eyes, replying, "No, I'm good. I need to stay here, meditate, and stay here for my wife's and daughter's funeral." Volcano closed his eyes, a grin on his face. "All in one day, I've lost my family, almost took my first steps down the dark side, and I'm now banned from Tundusaan because some soldier thought he can now tell the authorities about me and Lorianne having that affair. Life is truly cruel sometimes."

Danis sighed, and then took a step forwards. "You know, if you want, I could stall Ishal from getting here and going off to Tatooine until after the…" "Danis, I know you want to help, but I don't want to get revenge yet. I want to give my respects to my family."

Danis nodded, and then left the room, leaving Volcano by himself. Volcano centered himself in the force, trying to find peace within himself. He couldn't find any.

Five hours later

Volcano and Danis looked as the citizens of Tundusaan carried the corpse of Lorianne and her daughter Saani to a fire pit. The carrier's were middle-aged men, quite muscular, and around them were security officer's, one of them being Sergeant Kor Donnel.

Volcano closed his eyes, an tear coming down his cheek. The two of them were placed on the fire, their bodies being burned away. After a few minutes, Volcano turned around, and started walking away. Danis would ask where Volcano was going, but he didn't ask. Volcano probably wanted to be alone for a while.

His family dead, being banned from a planet, and almost taking his first steps down the dark side. Just a every day life of a Jedi.

To be Continued in Stari Extras # 2 Cult on Tatooine


	2. Cult on Tatooine

Stari Extras

# 2

Cult on Tatooine

Time before Sith Rebellion: 10 years

Ishal Orden looked around her at the city of Mos Eisley. Aliens of all kind were walking around her like she was just a normal citizen. That was a good thing about Mos Eisley: Blending in took nothing at all. Of course, it also made it harder to find a Cult. She's been chasing them down for almost a week now, and her chase has ended her up here. Whether or not they're actually here is for her to find out.

Ishal was glad at the sight of a few other Miraluka's around here, which meant that a Miraluka wasn't too much of a rare sight to see here at Mos Eisley. Ishal was a little embarrassed about how revealing her clothing was, but this was the best thing she could buy with her small amount of credits.

She looked down when she felt a small tug on her shirt. She looked down, and saw a Jawa looking up at her. He pulled out a small datapad, and then held it out towards Ishal.

("Miss, here's the information you wanted. Now can I have that special gift?") Ishal nodded, and then put the datapad in a small pouch of hers. "Of course. Here you go." Ishal reached further into the pouch, and then pulled out a small, blue circular device.

She handed it to the Jawa, saying, "Here, the Astromech memory unit. With this, the droid can hold more memories without it having to get a memory wipe." The Jawa took it like a starving man that hasn't eaten in two weeks grabbing some meat.

As the Jawa ran away, Ishal looked at her pouch. As she walked into a bar, she could feel two Gamorreans watching her from across the street. Either they were checking her out, or are planning on mugging her.

Ishal sat down on a seat at a table in a corner, and then pulled the datapad out. As she accessed it, she smiled when she saw the information she wanted to see. The cult, which she had learn that they called themselves 'Black blood', which is suppose to represent the dead king of Tundussan, almost like they had his cold, black blood that he had, was here, and it gave her the location of them.

There was a secret entrance in a factory that has been abandoned for twenty years, exactly the same amount of time that the last king has been out of power. It was too much of a coincidence.

Ishal was glad they executed the King and hid his body so then this cult won't try to make some sort of sacrifice to bring him back or something. That wouldn't work, of course, but at least now they won't sacrifice anyone for something useless like trying to bring back a dead king.

The security system they may have was not on here, but it did say how many people are guarding the place. It was over two hundred. Ishal didn't like how much she was outnumbered, but that wasn't going to stop her.

She looked up at the door to the Cantina as it opened up, and saw the two Gamoreans from before enter the cantina, their war axe's out. They weren't holding them in a defensive or offensive position, but just holding them at their sides.

Ishal reached for her hidden Lightsaber, but didn't pull it out. As she put the datapad back in her pouch, the two Gamorean's started to charge towards her. They raised their axes as Ishal just stared at them. She didn't want to use her Lightsaber or else the cult will tighten up security if they heard a Jedi was coming after them.

Ishal jumped up, dodging the Gamorean's weapons by mere inches. As she landed, she turned around, and then palmed one of the Gamoreans in the gut. The Gamorean took three steps back, obviously surprised at how strong a girl her size is.

Ishal brought her hand up, grabbing right underneath a Gamorean's axe's blade, stopping it from hitting. She brought her fist up, her fist making contact with the Gamorean's jaw. As the Gamorean fell backwards, Ishal saw something strange.

The bartender, along with everyone else in the bar, even though there was a fight going on, they weren't doing a thing. That either means they're use to fights in a bar, or something is going down.

Unfortunately, Ishal was right about that something else.

Five men wearing dark red and blue robes charged in with E-11 blaster rifles, and aimed them at Ishal. As soon as they raised their blasters, everyone else stood up, pulling out blasters of all kinds out from the most unexpected places. Even the Bartender pulled out a blaster from underneath the bar.

As everyone started firing, they all yelled, "For the true king!" They're with them! They're all part of the cult! Ishal jumped up, and then landed behind the bartender, crouched. As the bartender turned around, Ishal brought her left leg up, making contact with the bartender's nose.

The Bartender flipped over the bar, red blood coming out of his nose. Ishal put her back up against the bar, blaster fire all around the bar now. Ishal had two options: She could either stay there and do nothing and keep her identity as a Jedi a secret, or she could reveal her identity as a Jedi and survive.

The answer was obvious.

Ishal pulled her Lightsaber out, and then jumped over the bar. She landed next to a Rodian and some sort of alien that needed an environmental suit. Ishal activated her Lightsaber, a light blue blade coming out. She quickly beheaded the Rodian and cut the strange creature in half, a strange scream coming from the alien as yellow blood came out.

Yeah, Ishal still has no idea what the creature could be. She lunged towards a group of seven more cultists, all humans except one Noghri. With a single swing of her Lightsaber, Ishal managed to kill three of the humans while deflecting five bolts back at some other cultists in the bar. This was definitely not going to be an easy mission anymore.

As Ishal continued to kill more and more cultists, the more and more she was relieved at how much closer she was at getting out of this bar fight. Of course, it wasn't easy. These cultists were very well organized, their firepower varied from blaster pistols that could only shoot one shot every five seconds to blasters that could shoot almost one hundred shots almost every two seconds. This kept her guessing, but with the force, it was easier than it would be for anyone else not attuned with the force.

As Ishal got to the last cultist, she didn't kill him. She cut his right arm in half, and then cut both of his legs off. Ishal stood up straight, and then pointed the Lightsaber at the man. He was one of the five that came in during her fight with the now dead Gamoreans. He was of medium age, short brown hair, brown eyes, and had a cut across his lips.

"Alright, start talking. I know you're working with the cult, but why attack me?" The man grinned, and then said, "The queen has just been assassinated, and then a Miraluka appeared, going from city to city where our base's use to be. It was pretty obvious that you were targeting those bases and those bases alone due to you skipping all the other cities in between each one. We wanted to keep a eye on you, so we sent the Gamorean's to keep a eye on you."

He looked at the dead Gamorean's, continuing on. "Those poor bastards were dumb enough to attack without getting our okay first though, so we were sent to react to this. He looked back up at Ishal, blood coming out his grinning mouth. "But who would've expected us to catch a Jedi. I admit we did not expect a Jedi that wasn't Volcano."

Ishal wondered what they expected her to be if she wasn't a Jedi. A Spy? Soldier? Mercenary? Who would be dumb enough to attack a cult by themselves that wasn't a Jedi? Well, she shouldn't think that because she knows someone out there probably would if there's enough money involved.

"Tell me, I was told that there was over two hundred people working with the cult here. Can you give me a more precise amount?" The man chuckled, and then whispered, "I'm only telling you what I just told because I didn't want to get on a Jedi's bad side, but that is all I'm going to say. After all,"

He looked behind her continuing on. "He's right there." Ishal turned around, and saw a Male human with ginger hair wearing black clothing with a clack trench coat and sunglass's standing at the doorway, His hands clasped behind him. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A Miraluka Jedi, quite an honor. If memory serves me correctly, Miraluka Jedi is very, very dangerous. Then again, so am I." He brought his hands out from behind him, holding two silver cylindrical items.

After pressing a button on each one, two blue beams of light came out. A grin formed on the man's face, saying, "I was born on Tundussan, you know. I admit, I didn't like the king, but he knew how to get things done to keep our people safe, and he took any risks to keep them safe. The Queen didn't. So I left the Jedi Order, and started to help the cult."

Ishal looked down at the cultist she was interrogating, and then gasped. Her mouth was foaming, and his eye's were starting to go to the back of his head. He must've taken some sort of suicide pill.

Ishal rolled out of the way, dodging the man's two Lightsaber's. Ishal stopped rolling, and then brought her Lightsabers up to block the other mans two Lightsabers.

The man continued to assault Ishal again and again, Ishal blocking every single attack. Obviously, whoever this man was in the Order, he was an expert in swordsmanship since Ishal could only block and not able to unleash a single attack.

Ishal brought her Lightsaber up, and managed to block one Lightsaber, but she couldn't stop the second one. She screamed as the Lightsaber went through the left side of her stomachs right below her ribs.

As Ishal fell to the ground, clinging her wound, she looked up at the door as it opened up. Six men wearing white uniforms carrying a stretcher and a few white cases ran in towards her. The last thing Ishal saw before she lost conscience was them bending down, putting the stretcher down on the ground.

"Wake up, Miraluka." Ishal slowly regained conscience, hearing the voice of an old man. "Wake up, I know you're still alive in there." Miraluka looked up, her vision still a little blurry. Even though a Miraluka see's through the force and not with their actual eyes, she still could see everything in a blur.

When her vision came back fully, she saw the old man. He was starting to grow a beard, had graying hair, and all over his face was scratch's that wasn't quite healed yet. Behind him was the man with the two Lightsabers that easily defeated her.

The old man smiled, and then took a step closer towards her. Ishal looked at her body, and saw that she was in a medical prison field, which is used to keep prisoners that are dangerous in but still need medical attention. The pain in Ishal's side is almost gone now.

"I'm glad you didn't die on me, Miraluka. Or should I call you Ishal? Oh, I'll call you Ishal. It seems like I can continue with my plans for you yet." The old man leaned in, his face inch's from Ishal's. "Tell me, do you recognize me at all?"

Ishal swallowed, and then responded, "No." The old man chuckled, and then stopped leaning towards Ishal. "My name is Dran Yorcot." Ishal gasped at the sound of that name. It was the name of the previous king of Tundussan!

"What a coincidence, that's the name of the last king of Tundussan." Dran chuckled, and then started to walk back and forth. "It is no coincidence. That king that was killed after the wonderful reign that ended was my double, not the actual me. While the execution was going on, I ran away. My first stop was here with my few followers that were left, and then I started to secretly recruit people on Tundussan to my cause. I now am about to go back and retake the throne now that the current queen is dead."

Ishal looked around her, cursing her luck. There was nothing here that she could use against them or free herself. She couldn't even find her own stuff in this room. "Oh, I shouldn't be so rude." Dran said, and then pointed at the man with the two Lighhtsabers. "This is Zak Agneta, my most powerful ally ever. He already told you how and why he came to join me, so I won't bother you with that."

He stopped walking back and forth, and then brought out a dagger. "I'm going to give you a chance to live, Ishal. Either join my cult, or die here. It's all up to you." Ishal grinned, and then replied, "So join the bad guys and live or stay with the good guys and die. I'm sorry, but I'm staying with the good guys."

Dran sighed, and then nodded his head. "Once I retake my throne, I'll order my men to kill you. Until I make a treaty with the Republic, I'll leave you alive as a hostage until the treaty is made. Now, I must get ready to leave now. It will take several hours, and even longer when I get they're to get my throne, but I know I will be successful."

As Dran and Zak exited the room, Ishal looked down at the ground, sighing. She just became a hostage when she could have lied to get out. Then again, Zak may have been able to sense she was lying. Now all she could do was wait.

Ishal looked up at the door as the sound of blaster fire echoed through the hallway. When it stopped, Ishal listened very closely for any other sounds. She was surprised when the door opened up, and she saw a man in his mid fifties with blond hair and a blond beard. "Master Ishal? My name's Master Aeon Devix. I was sent as backup incase anything went wrong. I know I'm a few hours late, but still. It's better late than never."

He activated his Lightsaber, a yellow blade coming out. As he walked up to Ishal, she started talking. "Quickly get me down, I have some troubling news. Dran Yorcot is still alive, and he has a Jedi by the name of Zak Agneta who left the Order to join this cult. He's a strong swordsman, and was the reason why I was captured."

When Aeon got her out of the medical prison, he looked at her, saying, "Are you sure he's not an imposter?" "Imposter or not, he seems to be the cults leader and is going to leave very soon to go and try to retake the throne."

Aeon pulled out a second Lightsaber, saying, "Here, I found your Lightsaber on one of the guards. When the guard tried to activate it, he was holding it upside down and the blade went straight through his leg. I have to admit, that was kinda funny."

Ishal grabbed her Lightsaber, and then smiled. She was going to end the cult tonight. Ishal and Aeon both rushed out towards the hanger, killing any cultist unfortunate enough to try and stop them.

When they reached the Hanger, Aeon pressed his yellow blade into the door panel as Ishal watched out for any other cultists trying to stop them. The door opened up to a Hanger bay holding multiple small one man fighters and one YT-1930 Transport.

It's boarding ramp was down and two figures were at the bottom, one of them being Dran Yorcot and Zak Agneta. Zak pulled his two Lightsabers out, and said as two blue blades came out, "My lord, go to Tundussan! I will stay back and hold these Jedi off!"

Dran ran into the ship as Zak stepped off the boarding ramp. Ishal and Aeon both got into fighting stances, both ready to attack. "Ishal, you go after Dran. I'll hold off Zak." Zak didn't move as the YT-1930 Transport's primary systems was starting to turn on.

"What? Aeon, that isn'ta good idea! He's a expert swordsman, and you can't…" "Ishal, there is no time to discuss this! You go after Dran, he's the main target here!" Ishal didn't want to leave Aeon behind to fight someone like Zak, but she had to think of the mission above all else.

Ishal crouched down, and then jumped up high into the sky. Zak took two steps back to make sure Ishal wouldn't land on him as the ramp started to steam out smoke, showing that it was about to close.

Zak was shocked when he flew through the air, and then landed on a few crates, the crates toppling in on themselves. Zak stood up, seeing the ramp close, Ishal just disappearing into the ship.

Zak lunged forward, hoping to be able to get inside somehow to save King Dran Yorcot. Aeon lunged forward, and landed in between Zak and the YT-1930 Transport. Zak landed in front of Aeon, and then brought his right Lightsaber up, blocking Aeon's yellow Lightsaber.

As the two of them attacked and blocked each other, giving the ship enough time to lift up, and fly out of the hanger, leaving Dran alone on the ship with Ishal.

Dran looked out at the desert that was filling up the ships viewport, smiling as he thought of arriving on Tundussan, and taking his rightful place on the throne. His top four body guards were standing behind him at attention, the four of them holding XK-20 blaster rifles.

His co-pilot was a female Zabrak named Xam Kurn, a Zabrak born on Tundussan, believes him to be the true king. Fortunately, he's been able to even fool the Ex-Jedi Zak that he was the real king. Of course, with a little surgery his voice, blood, and fingerprints were all changed. His real name was Corr Cah, a secret that no one would know about.

He looked back, jumping at the sound of a Lightsaber. There, standing at the door way with the last of his body guards falling down to the ground, burn holes in their chest's.

Xam and Dran pulled two levers, and then Xam stood up, attempting to pull out a hidden blaster, but was killed when beheaded by Ishal's Lightsaber. Ishal looked towards Dran, ready to not kill, but keep him in range of her Lightsaber and make sure he wouldn't try anything, was instantly tackled by him.

As Ishal landed with a thud, Dran brought his fist up, and then brought it down at a rapid fast pace. Ishal, using her Jedi reflex's, moved her head to the side, surprised to see his punch made a dent in the durasteel.

There was no way a normal human like Tundussan could dent the durasteel unless… Ishal brought her hand up, and then scratched Dran's face, showing that where the cut was from her sharp fingernails, there was no blood, but instead another layer of skin.

This meant that this man wasn'tactually Dran Yorcot, but someone impersonating him by getting some sort of surgery. She was surprised to find this that she was caught at the four scratch marks she just made. Big mistake.

The fake king brought his his hand up, and then clenched it around Ishal's throat. Ishal was caught off guard by the sudden move, and tried to bring her Lightsaber up to try and swing it at the fake king, but he brought his ahnd up, grabbingIshal's wrist.

He was much stronger than her, probably due to some sort of surgery he's had. Ishal felt like her throat was being squeezed by a Gamorean. She brought her free hand up, and tried to get her attacker's grip on her throat to at least loosen up, but found that she couldn't.

As the fake king stood up, he held Ishal up in the air, still holding unto her wrist. "You jedi really are persistent, I must admit, but you won't be able to stop me. I've been given plenty of surgeries that have enhanced my strength to new levels that a human has never have."

Ishal managed to loosen his grip, and then muttered, "True, but you're lacking something." The man grinned, replying, "What's that?" Ishal let go of her grip on her Lightsaber, letting it fall to the ground as she pointed her fingers at the control board. Two levers were pulled down, and then the ship started to lean forward. "You're lacking the force, unlike me." Ishal murmured.

He swore as he threw Ishal down on the ground, and then ran towards the controls. After all the preporations that he's done, he was not going to have the ship crash ruin his plans.

He looked back as the _Snap-Hiss _of a Lightsaber echoed through the room. He screamed as his left hand was chopped off, it falling to the ground as trickle amounts of blood came out. He grabbed where his arm was cut off, trying to stop the bleeding.

Ishal brought her Lightsaber up, and then brought it down into the ships console. She knew that if she was lost, she was going to at least take down the ship with her. Ishal brought her Lightsaber out of the console, but was then tackled to the ground by the man.

Ishal and the man struggled on the ground, Ishal having the advantage of having both her arms, but this man was still stronger than Ishal, even with only one arm. Ishal grabbed Ishal's right wrist, and then squeezed. Ishal dropped her Lightsaber as her wrist was crushed. Ishal put her hand on the man's chest, and with the force, pushed him unto the roof.

She rolled away from her spot, and then crouched down on her knees. She grabbed her wrist as the man fell to the ground. "Who are you anyway?" Ishal asked. She could see through the view port that the ship will crash land within a minute. He stood up, saying, "Corr Cah, my real name is Corr Cah." He pulled out a blaster, and then pointed it at her as he put his foot on Ishal's Lightsaber.

"You have ruined my plan, Jedi." Carr said softly. He seemed to have lost all hope, but that was to be expected. With his ship falling and the Jedi in his way, there wasn't enough time to get to an exit. "My entire plan was perfect, but you just had to interfere, didn't you? That's okay though, you're not going to live long enough to cherish this."

He pulled the trigger, a green blaster bolt coming out and hitting Ishal right in the chest where her heart is. She fell down, dead, within moments. Carr smiled at his work. He at least managed to kill one Jedi, that should give his cult a easier time to take over the Jedi, and if Zak can do his job correctly, then two Jedi will be dealt with.

Corr looked out the window of the cockpit, and took a last breath as he saw the ship now just mere seconds from crashing into the ground.

Zak and Aeon clashed their Lightsaber's again and again, the both of them not giving ground. As Aeon deflected one of Zak's Lightsaber's, they both almost lost their balance as a loud _BOOM _echoed from outside the hanger. As both Aeon and Zak bent to their knees, they looked out the hanger, and saw the remains of the kings ship in pieces, every part of it on fire.

"NO!" Zak yelled, gripping his Lightsaber's tighter. Aeon looked at the ruins, and then reached out with the force, trying to find some trace of the king or Ishal. He found none.

Aeon quicky rolled to the left, dodging two blue blades of light. Aeon stood up, putting his Lightsaber in front of him in a defensive stance. Zak raised both his Lightsaber's up, and then screamed, "You have killed my king! You shall pay for his murdering him!"

Aeon blocked the attacks, finding a few small gaps in his assault, but they don't last long enough for Aeon to do anything. His rage was making him more sloppy, and that is what will give Aeon his advantage.

The next chance Aeon got, he slashed his Lightsaber up, cutting Zak's right hand off. Zak screamed in pain, jumping back. He landed five feet away, cursing under his breath.

"You have taken everything from me! Tundussan's saver, my hand, and so many lives here in this base!" Aeon tightened his grip, and then yelled, "Tundussan's saver? What are you talking about? King Dran was a tyrant, and was the cause of so many death's of his own people! He was then overthrown, a responsible ruler was put on the throne, started making Tundussan a amazing place with a good government, and you decide that having a Tyrant ruler with a terrible Government and reputation is better? What's more, you killed the ruler and her ten-year old girl! How does this sound anything like justice?"

Zak was now breathing heavily, and was drawing heavily upon the force to try and soothe his wound. "It's justice because she was not destined to be a ruler, just a slut for that Jedi!"

He lunged forward, and then started to release attack after attack on Aeon. Aeon easily blocked each one of Zak's attacks, and then brought his left fist up, making contact with Zak's chin. Zak fell backwards, surprised by the sudden hit from Aeon.

Aeon brought his Lightsaber back, and then drove the yellow blade into Zak's heart. Zak breathed his last breath, and then fell to the ground as Aeon deactivated his Lightsaber.

Aeon looked back at the crash site, and then sighed. Aeon put his Lightsaber on his belt, and then sat down. As the fires of the ship started light up the evening sky, Aeon thought back to what Ishal's life must have been like.

He didn't know her at all, but she must've had friends, maybe even a family. She must've been someone's hero on at least one of her missions, maybe even gained a few rivals. It didn't matter now, anyway. This cult has killed too many people, and now Aeon has just killed its top two men, Zak and their king.

This cult won't last very long.

Aeon was surprised at how fast it all ended. Within a week, the remaining cult member's, or at least the majority of it, has been captured, put to trail by the Tundussan council, and all were sentenced to death. The new leader of Tundussan was a male human named Ethan Korror. He was a good leader so far, and will be able to marry whoever he wants to, unlike Queen Reyal.

Aeon decided to study up on Ishal, and found out that she was actually the mother of a child named Coren. He was only fifteen-years old, and the father was unknown since he actually raped Ishal.

Aeon couldn't believe that something like that could happen to someone as innocent as Ishal, but she said that she didn't mind because of what she got out of it. Her son, Coren, was her most precious thing in all the galaxy, and she didn't get a abortion because she was against it, and was originally going to put him up for adoption, but once she gave birth to him, found out that she couldn't give him away. That was a mother's love.

Aeon was sitting in the Jedi council Library, reading up on Miraluka traditions since he was suppose to be Coren's guardian. There wasn't any one else that wanted to take him in, but Aeon wanted to show Ishal's son that he would gladly give his mom some eternal peace by taking care of her one and only son.

Aeon looked behind him when he heard the sound of two pair of footsteps, and saw Coren and Volcano behind him. They both bowed, and Aeon stood up, returning the bow. "Master Aeon," Volcano started. "I want to thank you for stopping the cult that has killed my family." Volcano was on Tundussan ever since he left for the mission, and just returned today.

Coren bowed, saying, "I want to thank you for taking me in, too." Coren has been in moaning for his mother ever since her death, and now he has finally come out of his shell to talk with Aeon. "I don't know how to repay you for this." Aeon grinned, and then patted Coren's head.

"You don't have to repay me, I'm doing this to return a favor to Ishal for stopping the king and saving Tundussan." Coren smiled, and then walked up until he was next to him. One thing that Aeon never can get use to is that, even with the blind folds on, the Miraluka can still see. That scares many people, but to Aeon, he just finds it the coolest thing ever. He really can not wait to learn more about Miraluka traditions from Coren.

To Be Continued In Stari Extras # 3 A Falco's crystal


	3. A Falco's crystal

Stari Extra's

# 3

A Falco's crystal

Time before Sith Rebellion: 5 years

"" = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

Gamsidal was truly beautiful up in space, but the surface was dangerous. The surface consisted of crystals poisoned by the planet's black sun, causing any being who touch's it to get sick with a incurable disease that involved vomiting blood, bleeding out of the eyes, and the entire body becoming numb. The victim will only have two minutes to live, and that is not enough time to do a proper scanning of the virus, so all attempts to scan it has stopped.

If that was bad enough to not be able to touch the land the air is also dangerous due to constant twisters, and there are many of them across the surface, and there is also the never-ending lightning storm.

With these two dangers, it would seem almost impossible to start a colony here, but a female Togruta by the name of Stanza Raisun came ten years ago, and using nothing but droids, managed to create a colony underground, and used long tunnels with entry ways that open and close to keep sunlight and the twister's from getting in.

The colony itself is over 600 miles long, and the scientists there managed to obtain small fragments of the crystals using droids, and found a process to eliminate the poison that the sun gave to them. So far, it only works in small fragments, but there are researchers and scientists trying to find out of they can magnify it to the entire planet, but so far with no luck.

But the whole research is why Danis and Horuck were here. There were rumors of a break through, and Jedi Master Jorus Su was sent to investigate. When he entered the atmosphere, he went MIA. Danis and Horuck have tried to use the force to sense Jorus, but the planet was too strong in the force, they couldn't sense any one down there, not even the 800 colonists on the colony underground.

They tried their sensors, but the suns black gamma rays and the lightning storm was stopping their scanners. They were going in blind, something they were not used to. 13-year old Horuck Falco felt really uneasy about this mission since no signal can come in and out of the planet, which means Jorus could be trying to contact them right now, and they could be deaf to his cries of help.

A hologram of Danis appeared next to Horuck, causing Horuck to quickly look towards him. "Horuck, we're going in. Get ready." Horuck nodded, and then checked his ships systems. Life supports, check. Weapon systems, check. Shields, check. Repulsor engines, check.

Horuck looked forward, and readied his Jedi star fighter. When Danis's started going forward, Horuck followed. When they entered atmosphere, they were now in the lightning storm itself. It was hard to see in front of them, the only thing visible was the random strikes of Lightning.

If their star fighters were in the wrong place at the wrong time, then a single lightning bolt would end their trip real quick. Their fighter's cleared through the clouds into a darkened landscapes were many different colored crystal mountains rose to the sky above the clouds. Luckily they didn't fly into one of those.

They flew close to the ground and close to the mountains. This way they won't be the tallest things in an open field. ("Unknown fighters,") A male Trandoshan voice said over the intercom. "Please proceed to coordinates 589-Delta for the nearest tunnel down to safety."

One thing that Danis found surprising was that he didn't even ask their purpose for being here, but then again there isn't much else to do here other than go down to the colonies.

Danis and Horuck inserted the coordinates, and then a holograph of a map of the surrounding area appeared. The coordinate was only under a mile away, so it shouldn't take too long to get there.

Of course, the problem was getting there.

Danis and Horuck flew their fighter's down into a canyon, and flew through. Luckily there were too many crystallized mountains for the Lightning to be striking, and even though they were in the open, they were down deeper in the ground, so there is less of a chance of being struck by lightning.

After two minutes of flying through the canyon, Danis and Horuck lift their fighters up and out of the canyon towards between two crystallized mountains that was a kilometer away. Luckily, there were small crystal mountains that rose up 14 feet tall.

Danis and Horuck flew underneath the small crystal mountains, both hoping that they won't accidently hit one of the small crystal mountains. When they reached the small tunnel, a metallic door blocked it off, but it quickly slid open. Danis and Horuck flew up, and then flew down the tunnels, Danis heading in first and then Horuck.

For the first minute of their flight down the tunnel, the tunnel was made of crystals, but then it the crystals just disappeared, replaced with dirt and soil. When the fighter's exited the tunnels, Horuck gasped.

The entire colony was small buildings with at most two floors, and the entire city was in dome at least 4 stories tall. At what must be the center of the city was a single building that was 3 stories tall, and had multiple sniper towers stationed throughout different parts of the city. The sniper towers included three levels, each level occupied by what looked like Trandoshan snipers.

As Danis and Horuck flew their fighter's past the sniper towers, Danis saw multiple Trandoshan's with RF-93 rockets aimed at them, in case they were trying something against them.

Danis and Horuck saw a building was demolished, a green Jedi fighter, one much like Horuck's, crashed into it. That was Jorus's fighter all right. Danis and Horuck flew towards a hanger that was full of Trandoshan warriors with XK-60 Blaster rifles. Stanza must really love these Trandoshans.

Danis and Horuck landed on a landing strip, outside their cockpits were many different people of different races in baggy clothing. This colony is a lot like Nal Hutta's moon, Nar Shadda. The poor are on the streets, begging for money from the Trandoshans, who seem to have all the money around here.

As the cockpits opened up, Danis and Horuck stepped out and landed on the ground. When the cockpits close, beggars, begging them for money, surrounded Danis and Horuck. Before they could try and push the beggars back, the sound of a blaster going off sent the beggars running off in all directions.

The man that fired the gun was a Trandoshan guard wielding a XK-60 blaster rifle. He walked up to Danis and Horuck, saying, ("Sorry about that, Jedi. These beggars really need to learn their place.") Danis bowed, Horuck soon following, saying, "You have to understand their situation. They are quite scared they won't get through today, unsure of how they'll get their next meal."

The Trandoshan growled, and then replied, ("Follow me, Jedi. Stanza would like to meet with you.") Following the Trandoshan through the hangers was the easy part, with only a few glances and plea's for help, but then they stopped at a doorway with a scanner on it. The Trandoshan stepped to the side, eyeing Danis and Horuck.

Danis walked up the scanner, and then, where a small hole to fit his hand was, stuck his right hand inside. After several seconds, Danis brought his hand out, but the letters B-1 was on it. Horuck mimicked his master, and when he pulled his hand out, it said A-1.

When Danis saw that, he was shocked for some reason. The door opened up, and the two Jedi left the hangers were three Trandoshan's with XK-60 blaster rifles was waiting next to a blue speeder with a Trandoshan pilot inside and two other Trandoshan soldiers. Stanza sure does love the Trandoshan's.

Danis and Horuck entered the speeder, and sat down, Danis in the front, Horuck in the back between the two Trandoshan's. Danis and Horuck was driven to the tallest towers above the smaller buildings that were only one-eight the size of the tower.

The speeder landed in the hanger bay around the twelfth story, where Tagruta female wearing clothing Danis would expect a Senator to wear. Danis and Horuck exited the speeder as the Tagruta walked towards them with a grace of a princess.

"Master Stari, Jedi Falco," Stanza started, Danis and Horuck bowing to her. "I am glad you are here. Jedi Master Jorus is in the med bay, being treated by our best medical doctors." Danis smiled, saying, "Thank you, Stanza. I am very happy to know you are looking after him." Stanza motioned five Trandoshan's forward, and then spoke in a language that Danis didn't understand. It was full of clicks and high whistles, but the Trandoshan's seemed to understand it, and even responded in the same language.

The five motioned for Danis and Horuck to follow, and then headed towards the cargo lift, Danis and Horuck following closely behind them. Once they were in, the doors closed, leaving Stanza alone with the pilot and other two bodyguards. Or so it would seem.

("They will be excellent test subjects.") Came a voice from seemingly nowhere, speaking in the same language that Stanza just spoke in. ("They may be good test subjects, but our problem will be keeping them here.") Stanza replied, and then felt his presence. It was cold, dark, and there was a bit of what felt like eagerness.

("Don't worry about that, my dear apprentice. My 'partner' will deal with that.") Then she felt the second presence. It, too, was cold and dark, but there was also a hunger, and the will to kill. ("Right, my master. What about Jorus? He suspects something is up.") For a few seconds, there was silence, but then she heard her master speak. ("I will take care of him myself.")

Danis opened the door, and stepped in. A Shistavenan was sitting straight up on a medical table, looking at silver cylindrical object in his paw. He looked up, saying, "Danis, Horuck, I'm glad you're here." Jorus started, and then stood up. "I am guessing that you came here to bring me back, right?" Danis nodded.

"I'm afraid I cannot go, Master Stari. I have finally found my parents killer." Danis was shocked. Jorus's parents were killed, but not by normal means. Their life energy was drained out, and then they were decapitated. The heads were still missing.

"How can you be so sure?" Horuck asked, taking a step towards Jorus. "There have been a few deaths here, Horuck, that match my parents deaths exactly, and there are also weird disappearances as well. I will stay here and will find out where my parents killer is hiding, and I will make him pay." Danis sighed, and then turned around. "If that's true, then we'll return to our ships and leave."

Before Horuck could respond, and Danis knew Horuck would try to stay back and help, "We're not staying to help as well, Horuck. Besides," Danis looked down at Horuck, the two of them looking at each other with intense eyes. "I think we should look something up in the database's."

"Important? What could be more important than helping Master Jorus find his parents killer?" Danis sighed, and then turned away from Horuck and Jorus. "Finding out where your parents live on this settlement for example." Horuck stayed silent, a stayed silent as he followed his master to the database's.

Danis activated a terminal, a list of citizen's appearing on the screen, a search bar on the very top. Danis typed in the Falco in the search bar, and pressed search. A loading bar appeared on the screen, saying on the top that it will take about three minutes for it to download. The technology was pretty old, and Danis was surprised it could have even turned on, so it taking three minutes to find something is no surprise.

"Master," Danis looked down at Horuck, whose eyes were glued to the computer monitor. "How do you know my parents live here? I mean, if I was found on Coruscant, then wouldn't we search there?" Danis looked back at the computer screen, replying, "Because of the letter marked on your hand." Horuck looked down at the mark. A-1. What was so important about A-1?

"Anyone who is marked with a A is either born here or lived here at one point, which is why I have a B and not a A like you." Danis looked down, at Horuck, Horuck not looking up from the numbers. "The number 1 means that you were the first person who lived or was born here at one point came here for the past week, which also works with newcomers, like me."

"What is this?" Danis and Horuck turned around, the two of them finally sensing the speakers presence. It was dark, cold, a will to fight and a hunger to kill. Behind them was an alien that neither Danis nor Horuck recognizes crouching. It has grey skin with white stripes along the arms and legs, sharp claws on its hands and feet, blood red hair and eyes, black dots in its eyes. A red shirt that went down past his crotch with a silver outlining, and it's left hand was replaced with a blade.

"You two are not meant to be here," It said, raising its blade up. Danis spoke first. "We're just looking for my apprentice's parents, that's all." The creature stood up straight, saying, "I'm sorry, Jedi, but I cannot let you live. My master wants you two for testing." Horuck and Danis reached for their Lightsaber's, but didn't pull them out.

"What will you do if we say no?" The creature chuckled. The blade that was replacing its left hand lit up, a yellow light now surrounding it. It leaped forward at the two Jedi, who pulled out and activated their Lightsaber's. They leapt back as the creature slashed at them, the blade just barely missing the computer monitor.

Horuck extended his hand, the creature pushed away from the computer. Danis leapt forward, landing in front of the creature. Danis swung his blade around to the creature's right, but the creature brought its blade back to block it. Danis continued to assault the creature, Danis surprised at the creature's skill.

Eventually, the creature was pushing Danis back. Danis ducked under a Lightsaber swing, and brought his foot up, his boot making contact with the creature's chest. The creature took two steps back, but stopped. It spotted Horuck near the computer monitor, guarding it.

The creature brought its attention back to Danis, smiling. It was eager to kill Danis, almost like a Wookie hunter about to get his first kill. It lunged forward, and then locked blades with Danis.

Jorus stood up from his bad, grabbing the Lightsaber next to his bed. He activated it, a green blade coming out. He knew that he should probably rest a bit more before trying to find his parents killer, but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to go after him… or her… as soon as possible.

He clipped the Lightsaber on his belt, and then headed out the doorway. He walked the hallways of the tallest building on Gamsidal, walking by multiple Trandoshan guards and a few droid servants.

Jorus stopped in front of a turbo lift, and then pressed a button. After waiting for several seconds, the door opened up, revealing a grey square room that could hold up to five people and next to the door on the inside was a terminal with all sorts of different level numbers on it.

Jorus stepped inside, his fur standing on edge as a sudden chill hit him like a wave. Trandoshan's hated the cold, so why did Stanza have it this cold in here? Maybe she didn't want the Trandoshan's to get lazy and wanted them to use the stair, but the cold didn't affect Jorus too much. He grew up Skagef, a giant ice planet that rarely ever went over 30 degrees.

Jorus stepped into the middle, turned around, and then put in level one. The doors closed, and it started moving. It didn't take Jorus more than a few seconds to find out that the turbo-lift was going up, not down. Jorus pulled his Lightsaber out as he heard a weird noise above him. It was the noise of a Lightsaber cutting through the ceiling of the Turbo Lift.

The Lightsaber blade was yellow. Jorus jumped to the side, avoiding the part that was cut out as it fell. A dark blur dropped down, and then assaulted Jorus, who has just activated his Lightsaber.

Jorus blocked the Lightsaber as it swung towards his left side. The blur moved to his right, trying to get a hit from over there. Jorus blocked it all the same, but just barely.

The blur continued to attack, not staying in one place for Jorus to get a good look at it, whatever it is. The creature pushed Jorus back up against a wall. This left him with no options left except for one.

Jorus ducked underneath a Lightsaber swing, and then swung at the blurs legs. The blur jumped up, spinning in the air. The blur landed, feet first, and then stood up. Now that the blur stopped moving, Jorus finally managed to get a good look at his assailant.

It didn't have a face, and looked more like a helmet than a face, and had two horns sticking out. His clothing looked like ritual clothing from a primitive species, multiple beads hanging down from his clothing, the beads being red and white.

He was tall, about 7 feet 6 inches. His horns were almost touching the ceiling, and he was leaning forward a bit. "You really are stronger since the last we met, Jorus." The creature said, pointing his Lightsaber at Jorus. Jorus wondered what he meant. He was sure he would have remembered someone like him. "After seeing you trying to hide from me in the closet, I showed pity on you for being so young, but now you're all grown up like your parents, and I can take you to my labs for experiments without a guilty conscience of killing a child."

Jorus gritted his sharp teeth as realization struck him. "You killed my parents!" Jorus yelled, his eyes locking unto the face… or whatever it was… of his parent's killer, of the person he has had a long time vendetta against. He could sense it now, the same thing he sense back when he was only 6 in his home.

Jorus found him at long last, and he wasn't going to let him get away this time.

"Master, the search is done!" Horuck said, looking at the computer as Danis and the creature, whatever it was, held blades against each other. Horuck looked at the computer screen, seeing a picture of his parents. His father was middle-aged, had red, spiky hair, had a 5 O'clock shadow, and had his arm around a woman with long, brown hair, was just a bit shorter than his dad, and her stomach was a little big. She must've been pregnant with him or Galen.

Horuck touched the screen, wishing that he were touching his actual parents and not a picture on a computer screen. "Horuck, watch out!" Horuck turned around, his lightsaber turning on, and then blocked the creatures yellow blade with his green blade.

Horuck pushed the creature back, the creature snarling. Danis ran up behind the creature, ready to lounge at the creature. "Horuck, go find Stanza, and tell her the situation we're in! I'll hold him off!" Danis said, the creature grinning. Horuck nodded, but before he left, he pulled out a data chip, stuck it inside the computer, and pressed the download button.

After five seconds, the chip popped back out, Horuck smiling about the information he just downloaded. He pulled it out, and then launched himself up in the air above the creature. The creature turned to face Danis, not making any move to stop him. Even when Horuck landed and ran out the door, the creature only stared down Danis.

Danis tilted his head, wondering why the creature wasn't giving chase. Why wouldn't he try to stop Horuck from getting reinforcements? Danis thought that he was trying to stop them from getting information on Horuck's parents, but that wasn't it. That meant that Danis had no idea why he was attacking them, but then it struck him.

He understood why the creature didn't want to stop from Horuck getting reinforcements, why he didn't try to stop Horuck from downloading the information, and then letting him get away with it.

Stanza and this creature were working together, and Stanza wanted them dead for some reason. Danis pulled out his communicator, activated it, trying to contact Horuck, but nothing happened. His communicator only made a buzzing sound. "Your communicators are jammed, Jedi Master, and with my master is dealing with Jorus, I will deal with you, and then Stanza will deal with your apprentice. Face it Jedi, you've all lost."

The elevator doors opened, and Jorus jumped out, his green Lightsaber the only light on the roof. His parent's murderer walked out of the elevator, his yellow blade a second light on the roof. Jorus got in a defensive position, staring down the man he has chased for almost his entire life.

The murderer chuckled, saying, "I almost forgot, where are my manners? My name is Genya Taluka, force scientist and biologist! I take test subjects, and test out all my different theories on them. For your parents, I wanted to see how well force sensitive's would react to being attacked, but all I got was a slaughter. If you haven't noticed, all my attacks have been on those sensitive to the force, but none of them have been able to actually use them. I'm glad that I now have actual Jedi to practice on."

Jorus lunged forward, trying to slice at Genya's neck. Genya side stepped, and then, using one hand, grabbed the wrist that was holding unto the lightsaber, and then with the other one, grabbed Jorus's neck. Jorus gasped for breath as Genya lifted him up by the threat, not letting go of his arm. "I'm disappointed," Genya said, looking at Jorus struggling, and it looked like he was trying to say something.

"What is it?" He loosened his grip, allowing Jorus for the few moments to talk. "You're dead." Jorus said. Genya gasped as a blaster shot sounded through the air. Genya's grip loosened, allowing Jorus to slip out of Genya's grip.

Jorus fell unto the ground, choking, a blaster in his left hand still hot from firing off a shot. Jorus stood up, his breath coming in short, heavy breaths. He looked at his parent's murderer, and then crawled over to Genya's dead body. Bringing his hands up, he put his hands on the two sides of the helmet, and then tried to pull it off. Nothing happened. The helmet was on either really tight or it really was his real head.

Jorus stood up, and then walked back towards the elevator, surprisingly not feeling the peace he thought he would feel.

Horuck ran down an empty hall, Stanza's office at the end of the hall. Upon reaching the door, he opened it, meeting about ten Trandoshan guards and Stanza herself, all of them armed with XK-60 blaster rifles.

When they noticed Horuck, he sensed the room was full of something, almost like… Horuck activated his Lightsaber as everyone opened fire on him, Horuck blocking the blaster bolts. Horuck deflected a few of the blaster fire back at the Trandoshans, hitting three Trandoshans. Horuck ducked underneath the blaster fire, and then leaped towards them.

Upon landing, Horuck rolled forwards, and stopped when he was next to two Trandoshans. With a wide swing of his Lightsaber, he cut the two Trandoshans in half, their blood spraying on the floor around them. With a single surge of the force, Horuck sent the last remaining Trandoshans out the window, screaming until they hit the cold, hard floor miles beneath them. All that was left was Stanza.

"My master told me you were coming, but I don't sense him!" Stanza yelled as she threw the gun aside, and then pulled out a small silver cylindrical object. With a _snap-hiss _a blue blade came out. "If you mean the deranged beast with a Lightsaber for a hand, than that would mean my master killed him. Stanza tightened her grip, anger boiling inside her like magma inside a Volcano.

"Not him!" Stanza yelled. "I mean my master! He went to kill Jorus, and now I can't sense him! What did you do to him?" Horuck twirled his Lightsaber, saying, "My guess is that Jorus took care of him." Stanza gritted her teeth, and then, yelling at the top of her lungs, charged at Horuck.

As their Lightsaber's met, Horuck tried to make sense of the situation. Stanza was force sensitive, had a master who must have just been killed by Jorus, has someone else with a Lightsaber for a hand, and NOW she decides to kill them? They had plenty of chances, so why not before?

Stanza and Horuck matched blades again and again, Horuck surprised at how sloppy her form was. If she and Danis had fighting, he would have taken care of her already without breaking a sweat.

Horuck brought his leg up, hitting Stanza in the stomach, and then, as Stanza doubled over in pain, brought his fist down on her head. Stanza fell unto the floor, her Lightsaber deactivating and rolling away. Before she could move, Horuck's Lightsaber blade appeared in front of her face.

Speaking with a hint of triumph in his voice, Horuck said, "Stanza Rasiun, for crimes against the Jedi Order, you are under arrest."

Danis blew the creature away with a surge of the force, the banging hard against the wall, and then landed with a THUD. The creature started to stand, growling at Danis. Before either could make a move, the door opened up, and in stepped Jorus, his Lightsaber in hand but inactive.

"Danis?" Jorus said, activating his Lightsaber with a _snap-hiss, _a green blade popping out. Jorus went to the creature's left side, and then, after fie seconds of the three of them doing nothing, Danis and Jorus charged the beast.

The creature ducked underneath Danis's Lightsaber blade while deflecting Jorus's. The creature didn't seem angry or worried at being outnumbered, but instead, felt happy, almost like he enjoyed the new challenge. Jorus and Danis, speaking their next moves through the force between each other, allowing them to better combat the creature without it hearing their next move.

Within a matter of seconds, Jorus, with a stroke of his Lightsaber, cut off one the creature's legs while Danis cut off the creatures Lightsaber's hand. The creature, screaming in pain, fell to the ground, his left hand covering his cut off wound where his blade once was.

Danis and Jorus held their blades towards the creature, which was snarling at the two Jedi Master's. "Whoever you are," Jorus started. "in the name of the Jedi Order, I place you under arrest."

Stanza talked like an Ithorian yelling. She and her master met just two years ago, and started being trained by him. The Trandoshan's, who are now in custody, was a pirate family by the name of 'The red scale'. This family got so big because of kidnappings, bribery, arrangements, marriages, rape, and much more. The creature was also a experiment of the master's. He wanted to see how well a hunter will do with a Lightsaber for a hand and training in the force.

Horuck, sitting on a bench in the Jedi Temple courtyards, the clear blue sky above, got back only yesterday from Gamsidal. Today was his birthday, which Danis couldn't do anything special due to him being in the senate's meeting discussing the situation with Stanza.

Unbeknownst to him, Sarli was standing nearby, a box wrapped up in blue wrappings with a red ribbon on top was in her hands as she held it behind her back, her master, Maryna Caballa, kneeling behind Sarli. "Go on, Sarli. Just give the gift to Horuck, it's not like you're asking him out on a date." Sarli blushed, thinking of her and Horuck out on a date.

Sarli pursed her lips, and then nodded. Sarli walked forwards, her heart beating like a rapid drum beat. 'W-Well, here we go. Just calm down, Sarli. It's his birthday, and it is not weird to give him a present today.' Sarli stood beside the bench Horuck was sitting on, noticing he was looking at a datapad.

Horuck's eyes was glued to the screen, confused. 'The Falco family, consisting of the father, Rast Falco, and the mother, Thena Falco, had two children. Horuck Falco and Galen Falco.

While they lived on Gamsidal, they were not normal. They were cannibals. After being chased off world, they were chased to Coruscant by some of Stanza's goon's, and was killed, unable to find their two children.

"Um, H-Horuck?" Horuck looked up, his cheek's blushing when his eye's met with Sarli's. "Hey Sarli, I didn't see you there." Sarli gulped, and then, finding the courage, held the box out in front of her, saying, "H-Happy Birthday, Horuck." Horuck was surprised, that was easy to tell, but then he smiled.

That smile filled Sarli's heart with joy, and she felt like doing anything possible to see that smile again. Horuck grabbed the box, his fingertips and Sarli's touching, saying, "Thanks Sarli, I really needed this." Sarli let go of the box, Horuck bringing it closer. Without looking away, Horuck said, "You're a amazing friend, Sarli."

As Horuck looked at the box, Sarli's heart beat quickened up, hearing Horuck's words ring through her head. Horuck tore through the wrappers, placing it next to him, a white box now in his hand. Opening the top, he looked inside.

A necklace with a red-and-blue striped diamond was inside, and underneath it was a letter that said, _**'Happy Birthday, Horuck Falco! From, Sarli Kennison.'**_ Horuck's smile grew bigger as he took the necklace, and put it around his neck. "Thanks, Sarli. I love it." Sarli's cheek's were conquered by a bright pink as her heart beat quickened, overjoyed to hear Horuck say those words.

Maryna smiled, seeing the two young lovers talk with each other. This was definitely worth skipping a training session with Volcano today.

To Be Continued in Stari Extra's # 4 Falco wedding

This


	4. Falco wedding

Stari Extra's

# 4

Falco Wedding

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

(" ") = Talking in different language

(' ') = Thinking in different language

"I can't believe the day ifs finally here." Horuck said, pacing back and forth in a tuxedo in an small room filled that had a full-size mirror, a bed that has a coat hanger on it, and sitting on it was Danis Stari, who was called back because of his new role of being Horuck's best man.

"I always fantasized about today, but now that it's actually here, I can't believe it. I feel… well…" Danis sighed, stood up, and then, when Horuck passed him, grabbed his shoulders, and made him face him.

"Horuck, you should be overjoyed right now, not worried. I understand where you're coming from, but you are about to marry the girl that you have always loved for as long as I have known you. Be happy, smile, and for God's sake, please remember what you're gonna say up there."

Horuck sighed, saying, "Yeah, you're right." Danis let his arms down, and Horuck looked at himself in the mirror. "You know, Horuck, I'm kinda jealous. You're gonna marry the woman you love, and I'm still trying to get the courage to ask the girl I love out. Where is the justice?"

Horuck chuckled, and then patted Danis's back. "Just ask her out when you think you're ready, Danis. I'm sure it will work out just fine for you." Danis smirked, and then whispered, "I hope you're right, Horuck. I really do."

"I-I can't believe today is finally here." Sarli said, stroking her long, black hair that she decided to let down for today. Sarli was in her wedding dress, wearing everything except for her slippers and her Veil. Maryna was behind her, smiling as she saw how happy Sarli was.

Sarli was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror, probably thinking of what the wedding would look like. They only had two month's to prepare for this wedding, but they got the cake, the band, the invites sent, the person that was going to say the whole ceremony(It's Gaz Skywalker), the decoration's set up, and the wedding dress and tuxedo picked out.

In a short amount of time, these two managed to make the perfect wedding. Since Sarli didn't have a father or mother to walk her down the aisle, Maryna was chosen to walk her down since she was the closest person Sarli had to a mother.

Sarli looked at the clock… again. She's been looking at that clock for the entire time she's been in here. Maryna grabbed the veil that was next to her, walked up to Sarli, and then put it on, saying "We need to get you finished dressing up, Sarli. I don't think Horuck wants to be kept waiting from seeing you in this."

Sarli blushed, and then looked down at herself. She was glad of the dress that she chose, it fit her just perfectly. Sarli, Maryna, and Vierna chose this dress, all of them agreeing that it was the best one there for Sarli.

Vierna and Cron was really a lot of help for Sarli and Horuck, giving them parenting tips and lessons. They also have been helping them choosing what to buy for the baby, and what may or may not be needed.

Vierna, Katalana, Cron, and their new child, Salvor, was at the wedding, along with Gaz, Miko, and their new adopted son, Adson, was also there. Gaz was leading the ceremony while Miko and Adson was trying to act like any other guest. Surprisingly to Sarli, Adson and Miko got along very well for the four months that they've known each other.

"I wonder where Horuck is going to take us for our honey moon." Sarli said, placing her hand over her stomach. Maryna lifted one foot while putting a slipper on, saying, "So boy or girl?" "The doctor won't know until another two month's." Maryna finished putting one the second slipper, and then stood up.

"Maryna, how much longer until you and Danis get married?" Maryna blushed, and then said, "S-Sarli, I have no idea what you're talking about. We're just f-friends, I s-swear."

Sarli grinned, and then grabbed her bouquet. "Whatever you say, Maryna." Sarli looked at the time again, saying, "It's almost time. Thank you again for doing this, Maryna." Maryna smiled, and then put her hand on Sarli's shoulder. "Sarli, you don't have to thank me. This is my pleasure."

Horuck and Danis waited on the alter, everyone sitting down, chatting. Next to Danis and Horuck was Gaz Skywalker, looking over his lines again. "You do have the ring, right?" Horuck whispered into Danis's ear.

Danis sighed, and then whispered back, "For the last time, yes. I have it in my pocket." Danis stuck his hand inside his pocket, and then felt the ring. It was still there, like it was the last ten time's Horuck asked him.

"Sorry for asking so much, Danis, but I'm just really worried. I just want to make this day perfect." Before Danis could respond, the music started, and everyone stood up. In a few seconds, Sarli stepped out around a corner, holding a bouquet.

Horuck and Sarli's eyes locked, and then Horuck looked at her dress. She looked like a goddess of beauty in her dress, walking down the aisle while the flower girl behind her that was nine-years old and had long, blonde hair, who Horuck couldn't see, throw flower petals around her, giving her more of a divine aura. Sarli, noticing Horuck's staring, looked down at the ground, pursing her lips.

When Sarli walked next to Horuck, the two never broke eye contact except when Gaz broke. As Gaz started the ceremony, Sarli's right hand let go of the bouquet and then grabbed Horuck's. Horuck tightened his hand around Sarli's hand, the two of them reaching out to with the force to each other, sending out feelings of joy and happiness.

Finally the ceremony was at its end. "Horuck Falco, do you take Sarli Kennison to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and health, through the good times and bad times, through bitter or poor." Sarli's heartbeat quickened as she waited to hear Horuck's response.

"I do." Sarli smiled, and then looked at Gaz. "Sarli Kennison, do you take Horuck Falco to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health, through the good times and bad times, through bitter or poor." Sarli took a deep breath, and then replied, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Horuck, you may kiss the bride." Sarli and Horuck turned towards each other, and then, leaning in towards each other, kissed. Everyone cheered, standing up and applauding.

The two of them separated, both looking at each other. Sarli turned towards Gaz, and then threw the bouquet back towards the crowd. Reaching up, Miko caught it, smiling. Sarli and Horuck turned around, and then ran down the aisle.

When they exited the Jedi Temple, there was a black speeder waiting for them with a male human pilot. When they entered, Horuck and Sarli looked out the window, waving goodbye to everyone as the speeder flew away. Horuck looked at Sarli, and then planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted for several seconds before Horuck separated.

Horuck and Sarli still had their faces close to each other as Horuck whispered, "Tell me, Mrs. Falco, what do you think of a nice week long anniversary on the luxurious planet of Naboo?" Sarli blushed at being called Mrs. Falco. 'Sarli Falco, I like the sound of that.' Sarli thought as she rested her forehead on Horuck's. "That sounds amazing, Horuck."

As the speeder drove off towards the air port, Horuck and Sarli kissed again, the two happy about their new life with each other that is just starting.

To Be Continued in Stari Extras # 5 First meeting of Caballa and Stari


End file.
